deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enhanced Necromorphs
Super or Enhanced variants? This has been boggling me ever since I discovered a way to view the game files. Here, it is said that the black, stronger Necromorphs are called "Enhanced" variants, however, never is it said that they are called that. To be honest, they are never called stonger variants in the games neither. However, in the game files, all the so called "enhanced" Necromorphs are called "Super" Necromorphs. In Dead Space: Mobile, they were called "Uber" variants. No mention of enhanced nor super Necromorphs. I'd say we rename this page and all the sections relating these so called "enhanced" variants to Super Necromorphs and "Super Slasher, Fodder, Puker, Leaper" and so on. _MaZ__ (talk) 16:47, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Renaming all content relating to "enhanced" Necromorphs. I have come to a conclusion that all the so called "enhanced" variants should be renamed to "Super" Necromorphs, including this page. So for example, Enhanced Slasher will be called "Super Slasher". Unless you can prove me that they are truely and officially called "Enhanced Necromorphs", post a picture of it here. Thank you! For further proof: _MaZ__ (talk) 17:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :Hello M4z.TeR.Z, and thank you for your many edits. I appreciate your delving into the game files, however, such large-scale name changes are generally frowned upon unless there is first consensus regarding the matter. Indeed, on this matter, I have heard the Developers (in various Q&As) as well as seen in the Strategy Guides certain Necromorphs being referred to as "Enhanced". Let me mull over this, however, and I will get back to you regarding this topic. Until we get this settled, I would ask that you not do any more edits that change "Enhanced" to "Super". :Again, thank you for your contributions, and I will get back to you in the next while. Regards, --Haegemonia(talk) 20:07, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello again, after giving the matter some thought, I have decided that it would be best to revert all instances of "super" to their previous state of "Enhanced". My reasoning is that, as the altered Necromorphs have been referred to as Enhanced in secondary media (guides, Q&A's, etc.), this trumps the naming conventions contained within game files (which may simply be development artifacts). Unfortunately, as many of these pages have been edited since the switch, these changes will have to be made manually. ::I will be going through the Wiki and editing the pages to return them to their former state. However, as I lack as much free time as I once possessed, I would very much appreciate any willing individuals' help in these regard. Thank you and happy editing, --Haegemonia(talk) 05:33, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for responding. If that's the case, I guess we can use the term "enhanced" until we get something solid proof that they are called that, for example in an official guide book to Dead Space or anything like that. And also I don't think I managed to change too many threads, so it won't take too long. Also while you are here, can you add the Dead Space 3: Awakened era + era icon to the era template?,--_MaZ__ (talk) 09:24, September 24, 2016 (UTC)